The Story of The Five Amigos 2 (Chapter 13)
Chapter 13 is the thriteeth chapter of The Story of The Five Amigos 2 by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called "Return to Adelie-Land". Plot (The penguins are swimming back to Antarctica when a helicopter was coming to the junkyard with a lot of police cars coming in) *Police #1: Send the emergency truck in! (The emergency truck was heading to the junkyard. As they arrive, they took Lilly to the truck for the hospital) *Police #2: Did you know that we have another human? *Police #3: Beny... (The police cars arrive at the junkyard to see the problem) *Police #1: Ah ha. You know what he deserve. *Police #2: Hey, your overfishing reveal is over. Get up now. *Beny: *wake up* Penguins......i need to capture one. (The polices arrested Beny) *Police #1: Beny, you're under arrest for capturing a penguin and burning the junkyard. *Beny: What? Those penguins blammed me for the cause. (The police took Beny in the car and head over to prison) *Firefighter Chief: Piece of junk. This is old news now. (The news are spreading all over with the cause) *News Reporter: It may seem that Beny, the penguin capturer who captured the penguin father for years has been under arrest for trying to hurt the penguins and burning the junkyard. Overfishing is banned once again so don't even think about it from catching all the fish in the lake. This is Local 5 News shuting off. (Back at Tamón's Cave Home) *Rimon: Tamón...he's alive. *Limon: Come on, we have to call everyone from their homes. *Mendi: Right on. (In the morning from almost day, Rimon, Limon and Mendi went to Cape Adare to call help) *Mendi: Attention everyone! We need your help. *Xever: Oh Mendi, you're back? *Rimon: Xever, report to the newest Adélie-Land, bring your friends together. *Xever: Okay, come on everyone. We must see Roy there. *Limon: Good. Emperor-Land is next. (At Emperor-Land) *Mendi: Just to let you know that Noah is very old and he can't hear good. *Rimon: What are we gonna do? Throw a snowball at him? *Limon: No, we have to wake him up. *Rimon: That's not the point. We must do something. *Limon: Ugh, just go there and talk with him. *Mendi: Guys, you're not children anymore. We must wake him up for the return of my mate. *Rimon: Good. (In the glacier of Emperor-Land) *Rimon: Noah, wake up. *Noah: Huh? What? *Rimon: Come on, we're going to Adélie-Land. Send your colony with you. *Noah: Sure, i'm very very tired right now. (In Kemp Land) *Magellanic Penguin Elder: Ok guys, the plane is safe. No one will go into the plane. *Little Penguin Elder: We are going to stay as a group together. No time to rush before dawn. *Rimon: Hey guys. *Chinstrap Pegnuin Elder: Who are you? *Rimon: You are the ones that met my son Ramón. Right? *Magellanic Penguin Elder: Yep, what can we do for you? *Rimon: Everyone report to Adelie-Land. Lovelace and the gang are coming back. *Little Penguin Elder: Lovelace? Let's go everyone. We must bring everyone together. *Rimon: Bring your friends together. As a team we must do it. *Mendi: Let's go! (Everyone headed to Adélie-Land) *Gloria: Mumble..i wish you were here. *Erik: Daddy? *Mendi: Thank you for all coming. We will wait for our heroes to come back. (In the ocean) *Mumble: Guys, when are we going to get back? *Raul: Like 2 days. *Ramón: No, we're coming back today without the plane coming to Australia. *Tamón: Yep and this is what happens. *Mumble: Thanks. *Rinaldo: We gotta move and gotta swim back. *Nestor: I feel sharp. *Lombardo: Tamón, it's great to have you back. Now we are going to see the future of our home. *Tamón: Sweet. The good old days before everything changes. *Lovelace: We're here. *Roy: What? *Lovelace: Swim more. We're back at Adelie-Land. *Roy: Finally. (All of the penguins has finally returned to Antarctica at Adelie-Land when the penguins from Emperor-Land, Cape Adare and the lost homes cheer for them) *Roy: We are back. *Lovelace: Where is the plane? *Magellanic Penguin Elder: Hey Lovelace. The plane is still at Kemp Land. Safe and hold. *Lovelace: Thank you. *Tamón: We're back? No way. *Ramón: Tamón, welcome to Adelie-Land! *Tamón: Wow. So many penguins living there. *Raul: We also have guests as well. *Rinaldo: We're back! *Nestor: Yeah. We will watch and learn. *Lombardo: Home Sweet Home. *Angelo: Come on, let's land. (Everyone landed on the ice) *Mumble: *meet his family* Mom, dad, Gloria. *Norma Jean: Welcome back son. *Memphis: You're alive. *Maurice: We are very proud of you. *Michelle: *giggles* *Gloria: Oh mom. *Ramón: *return with Rimon, Limon and Mendi* Hey guys, i'm back. *Tamón: Mendi! *hug his mate* *Mendi: Tamón. It's you. *Rimon: You did it, you defeated Beny! *Tamón: My son, i miss you. *Rimon: Hi dad, i'm sorry for doing everything wrong in the pass. *Tamón: It's okay Rimon. You're always in my heart. *Limon: We really missed you. *Raul: We Got It! *Rimon: Amigos, you came? *Rinaldo: Yes, we would like to party. *Nestor: Now we are a happy family together. *Lombardo: Live and legend. *Roy: Xever! *Xever: Roy! *Elders of Cape Adare: Hey! *Elders of Adélie-Land: Hello! *Gloria: Mumble, i though you were dead. *Mumble: Right now, i'm alive. *Memphis: And be careful when your swimming. *Norma Jean: We will give you a lot of fish and squid. *Mumble: Thanks Norma Jean and everyone. *Erik: Hooray! *Seymour: Whoa, there's a bunch of penguin species around. *Astrakhan: And YOU MUST SINK SEYMORE!". *Seymour: Thanks Astrakhan. *Angelo: Well boys, it's good to be back. *Estefan: Yeah and this will be fun. *Enrique: Gosh, no more fulling everyone. *Raphael: Everything is now safe. *Elian: And Ramón would be happy that they made the plane to go to Australia. *Ramón: I know Elian. *Lovelace: Attention everyone, we are finally back and give praise to the Great 'Guins who created us! (The emperor and adelie penguin god show up in the sky of a spirit and give fish, krill and squid to eat) *Everyone: *cheers* *Noah and The Elders: Wives' Ho! *Lovelace: And reveal the ice guitar! (The Great 'Guin and The Adélie God reveal the ice guitar into a ghost) *Lovelace: *rock with it* Yeah! It's time to play a song. (The song "Written in the Stars" play.) *Gloria: "Oh written in the stars A million miles away A message to the main Oh Seasons come and go But I will never change And I'm on my way" *Lovelace: "Yeah You're listening now They say they ain't heard nothing like this in a while That's why they play my song on so many different dials Cause I got more hits than a disciplined child'' So when the world is gonna collapse, collapse Man I'm like a young blue fully little penguin I cried tear drops over the massive attack I only make hits like I work with a racket and bat Look at my jacket and hat So damn berserk So down to earth I'm bringing gravity back Adopted by the major I want my family back People work hard just to get all their salary taxed Look I'm just a writer from the ghetto like Raul the Penguin Where the hell's all the sanity at, damn I used to be the kid that no one cared about That's why you have to keep screaming 'til they hear you out" *Emperor-Land chorus: "Oh written in the stars A million miles away A message to the main Oh Seasons come and go But I will never change And I'm on my way Oh, oh, oh, oh... 3x" *Raul: "Yeah, I needed a mate When we ate we never tip cause we needed the ice needed a break For a sec I even gave up believing and praying I even done illegal stuff and was leaded astray They say the lovestone is the root to the evilest ways But have you ever been so hungry it keeps you awake Mate, now my hunger would leave them amazed Great, it feels like a long time coming, fam Since the day I thought of that cunning plan One day I had a dream I tried to chase it But I wasn't going nowhere, running man! I knew that maybe someday I would understand Trying change a tenner to a hundred grand Everyone's a kid that no one cares about You just gotta keep screaming until they hear you out" *Adelie Penguin chorus: "Oh written in the stars A million miles away A message to the main Oh Seasons come and go But I will never change '' ''And I'm on my way 2x Oh, oh, oh, oh (Oh!) Oh, oh, oh, oh (Oh!) Oh, oh, oh, oh (Oh!) Oh, oh, oh, oh (Oh!) Oh, oh, oh, oh (Gloria!) Oh, oh, oh, oh (Ramón!) Oh, oh, oh, oh (Let's go!)" *Everyone except Mumble: "Oh written in the stars A million miles away A message to the main Oh Seasons come and go But I will never change And I'm on my way 2x" *Lovelace: Thank you everyone for singing with us. *Tamón: *walks to go with his son* Ramón, you made me very proud. *Ramón: Thank you grandpa, welcome back to Antarctica. *Lovelace. Cheer up for Tamón for returning to Antarctica. *Everyone: *cheered* *Roy: Let give us a big applause to The Five Amigos that are brave for saving Rimon's father! *Everyone: *cheered again* *Raul: Thank you, thank you. *Roy: Magellanic, Chinstrap and Little Penguins, welcome to your new home. Adelie-Land. *Everyone: *cheers* *Little Penguin Elder: Yes! We have gotten a new home. *Chinstrap Penguin Elder: We are free. *Magellanic Penguin Elder: Home Sweet Home. *Lovelace: Now we got more people in Adelie-Land and it's bigger than ever. *Everyone: *cheers* (The camera move back to a view of Adelie-Land, being shown in a magic ball from The Adélie God) *The Adélie God: Congratulations everyone. You saved the day. *wink his eye* '''TO BE CONTINUED TO THE LAST CHAPTER OF THE STORY Next: The Story of The Five Amigos 2 (Epilogue) Previous: The Story of The Five Amigos 2 (Chapter 12) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:The Story of The Five Amigos